


Blue

by kate_taylor



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish - Freeform, F/M, ronan lynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_taylor/pseuds/kate_taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey and Blue set out on their own adventure when they run into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing exercise, I haven't written anything in a while. While re-reading the Raven Cycle I had a dream about this scene between Blue and Gansey and needed to write it out. It's fun and sweet, I hope you enjoy it!

 Before Blue could even open her eyes, she was aware of the pain throbbing in the back of her head. What had happened? She remembered the feeling of the cracked leather against her bare legs and the vibration of Gansey's Camero running underneath her, when-

 Lights?

* * *

 300 Fox Way had felt especially crowded that night. Although the number of occupants were the same, it had a different edge to it. Orla running in and out of the phone/sewing/cat room, Calla and Maura drinking and exchanging predictions. It was the usual amount of loudness for her home, but Blue couldn't take the extra noise and fullness of the house tonight. She was barely able to concentrate on any of her work for school, something she'd fallen greatly behind on enough as it was. All the time she'd spent with the boys had made her work suffer. She'd chased Orla away from the phone (with much protest) and dialled Gansey's number. He'd picked up before the first ring. 

 "Jane," he answered, his honeyed voice instantly unravelling the tight knot that sat in her stomach. She was hardly aware it'd been there until she felt herself uncoiling, relaxing into the phone that was pressed into her ear. "Did you know that some music can be used as a form of torture?"

 Blue smiled. He always had something to say, some little fact or question that he seemed to suddenly think to ask when she called. She wondered if he planned them in advance. Knowing Gansey, he had dozens of little fact stowed away. "Nope, can't say I did," she answered, twirling her finger around the cord of the phone. 'It's very loud here tonight..." her voice trailed off. 

 "Hm? Yes, here too. Ronan and Noah have been exploring the exact science behind the success of the Murder Squash song," Gansey let out an audible sigh, betraying his frustration; hence the music fact. The song was a source of annoyance for all of them, with the exception of Ronan and Noah. Neither of them could seem to get enough of it. He was quiet for a few beats, perhaps making sure the room was clear before he spoke again. He lowered his voice, making it sound as if his lips were pressed tightly to the speaker, "Shall I come get you?"

 "Yes,' Blue breathed, relieved that he could come. "Now?"

* * *

 

 She could remember turning her face towards the passenger window of the car, the warm Henrietta air caressing her arms as they hung freely from the side. The Camaro had vibrated violently under her as they drove, the lights around them fading as they left the main streets of the town and headed deeper into the night. She couldn't recall what they were talking about; Glendower, most likely. The conversation was light and pleasant, and neither of them were acknowledging the fact that Gansey held Blue's hand in his as he worked the gear shift. Her face had turned hot when he first reached for her, but she'd showed she didn't mind by lightly running her thumb across his. This is what they did. Stolen moments, snatches of intimacy, while neither of them voiced the fact that they were growing fonder of each other every day. Blue longed for these nights she could escape with Gansey, the two of them in his car, the world feeling endless. 

 This is what she'd been distracted by when she saw the bright lights reflecting off her window. 

 "Gansey..." She'd spoken his name slowly, her thoughts not yet caught up to her speech. The lights were two pinpricks, growing brighter and bigger the closer they got. Blue could just make out the outline of a car heading right for them. No, it was  _speeding up_  towards them. Blue's eyes widened, screaming loudly, " _Gansey_!" 

 He noticed, almost too late as he pulled his hand out of Blue's and turned the car sharply to the side to get out of the way. His hand reached for the emergency brake, slowing their inertia just in time for the oncoming car to graze the side of their car, sending Blue's head into the dashboard. 

 

* * *

 

 Blue opened her eyes, her forehead puckering in confusion. The poetry on the ceiling was her own, and the crafted tree on the wall, the one with posters hanging from each of the branches, was hers. When had she come home?

 "Jane?"

 Blue froze and looked down to where Gansey was sitting on a chair beside her bed, watching her with a concerned expression. It was strange to see him in her room, watching her through his thin wire frames. Even in the dim lighting of her room, he looked paler than usual. She went to sit up but Gansey was there in a flash, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't get up," he warned gently, "you hit your head in the car." 

 Had she? Blue couldn't remember anything past seeing the lights approaching them. It would explain the throbbing pain in the back of her head and the ache in her neck. Gansey was practically vibrating, unable to sit still as he watched her, his eyes scanning for injury. "Gansey-"

 "It's entirely my fault, of course," he ran his fingers through his already messy hair, making it stick out in a very un-Gansey-like way. If only she could reach out her hand and gently rub the worried lines out from his forehead. "I didn't see the other car until it was too late. They barely hit us, thank goodness, but they drove off before I could see their plates. It was stupid of me, I hadn't seen-"

 "Gansey," Blue interrupted him, reaching for his hand, "shut up. Apparently I'm the one with the head injury and you keep  _talking_." Gansey looked affronted at being told to 'shut up,' but he squeezed her hand softly in return. "Is your car-"

 "My  _car_!" his eyes went wide and he shook his head, his lips thinning into a tight line. His mouth looked as sharp as Ronan's and, for a moment, Blue wondered if the damage had been bad. Gansey loved his car...  "Cars can be fixed," he replied shortly. "There's a dent in the side. I've already sent a photo to Adam who agrees it can be buffed out easily." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Blue could feel his hand tightening around hers. "You, on the other hand-"

 "Should be  _resting_!" Maura's voice snapped from outside of Blue's room. Blue's hand pulled back quickly from Gansey's and she once again felt a heat rising across her face. 

 "Look, she is in bed." Gansey protested as Blue's mother came around to fuss with her pillows and her blankets. Although her voice had been terse, Blue could see the lines of worry etched around her mother's face. She must have hit her head quite hard for Maura to be fussing like this. Then again, Maura liked to fuss. "It's not like she was walking around or dancing."

 Maura let out a testy  _hrumph_  as her arms folded across her chest, clearly not convinced that Blue was resting and  _not_  doing a jig in the middle of her bedroom. Blue felt embarrassed to have such a fuss being made over her. " _Mom_ , I'm in bed and I'm  _fine_!" At least, she felt fine. Apart from the small headache. Maura shot Gansey a look that suggested she didn't think he should be there, but Blue would have protested if she tried to kick him out. It took a few minutes for her mother to calm down enough to walk to Blue's door, stopping to turn to Gansey, "Wake her every two hours if she falls asleep. We won't know if she's concussed or not." 

 Maura left the door open when she left the room, making a point to ensure the door stop was wedged tightly in place. It wasn't a real door stop, but an old jagged rock that Blue had found in the garden years before. It fit perfectly in her door. Gansey went to speak, but Blue held up her hand to silence him, certain that Maura was yet out of earshot. "Even the walls have ears here," she cautioned, seeming to relax into her bed once more. Gansey's eyes were following her closely, "Oh for heavens sake, I'm  _fine_! My head hurts, but that's it. So the car just left?"

 Gansey's brows were knitted together. He seemed to be working out the same thing Blue was wondering. Was it an accident that they were hit? Was it intended to hurt them, or merely scare them? He pushed his hands onto his knees and sucked in a deep breath, "Blue, you really should be resting. We can talk about this when you're feeling more up to it. Tomorrow," he added, seeing the mutinous look in her eyes. They shared a look. Blue was glaring for being kept in the dark on his thoughts as Gansey silently pleaded with her not to discuss this further. He looked tired and as if he'd been running this through his head for hours. 

 Surrendering, Blue sighed and nodded her head at him. She reached up and took his glasses off his tired face and folded them to rest on her night stand. Gansey's eyes darted to the door nervously as Blue shifted over in her bed to make space on her small, single bed. "Blue..." Gansey sounded both shy and hesitant, another very un-Gansey gesture. Blue glanced up at him, “Did you need to leave?”

 “ _No_! Of course not,” he answered quickly, casting another wary glance over towards her door way. It was his turn to admit defeat as he stood up from the little chair that he was sitting on and gently crawled into the bed beside her. He was so careful not to disturb her position, move her neck or sore head too much, and he slid an arm around her. Blue gently turned her body to face his, her fingers gently curling into the front of his shirt, holding on and not letting go. “You’re going to be the death of me, Jane.”

 Blue’s heart stopped beating for a second, afraid for a moment that Gansey knew. It was a joke, but it didn’t stop Blue from thinking about the Gansey she’d seen walking on Corpse road nearly a year ago. Was he closer to that Gansey now? Was he her true love and was she going to kill him? Instead of dwelling on the answers to those questions, Blue drew him closer to her, her eyes closing against the already dim light. “Stay with me.”

 Gansey breathed quietly, “always.”


End file.
